1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explosion proof technologies, and more particularly to a CAN bus network and an industrial Ethernet having a safety gate of a substantial safety isolation type.
2. The Related Art
Industrial buses are critical for automatically controlling information exchange. In industrial buses, Controller Area Network (CAN) buses and industrial Ethernet are widely used. Since CAN buses and industrial Ethernet are reliable for communication and are convenient in topology implementations, they become preferred schemes for network protocol of digital systems.
In some special technical field, CAN buses and industrial Ethernet may be applied in dangerous inflammable and explosive situations. Due to the requirements of explosion proof standard, CAN and industrial Ethernet signals in a dangerous region are not allowed to be in direct communication with CAN and industrial Ethernet signals in a safe region, but shall experience voltage tolerance isolation or explosion proof technical processing before communicating signals from different regions.
Due to communication bus conflict detection of CAN BUS and industrial Ethernet signals, however, listening is constantly going on. If CAN BUS and industrial Ethernet in the safe region and CAN BUS and industrial Ethernet in the dangerous region, after being isolated, directly superimpose on a same communication physical medium, the CAN BUS and the industrial Ethernet would be deadlocked due to poor communication.